If I Die Before I Wake
by CrazyCousinEiko
Summary: Because anything can happen when one works for Scotland Yard. No slash unless you're wearing slash goggles.


There are some people mentioned here who are discussed in more detail in my other fic, Things You Don't Know About Dimmock. However, all you need to know is that Sandy is his sister-in-law, and the other three girls are his nieces. :)

* * *

_September 27, 2010_

To whomever happens to find this:

So... Today one of ours- that is, the Yard's- was murdered. I didn't see it happen, but I was the first one to find the body. Bloody mess, I'll tell you now- no pun intended.

That's not the point of this letter, though. The point is that it made me realize that I really am risking my life doing this job. Not that I'm constantly in danger- pushing papers isn't really life threatening, after all- but once in awhile I'm actually in harm's way. It's a rather sobering thought, actually.

And thus I figured it'd be a good thing to write a will- not the official will. I got that done years ago, though I updated it recently. No, I meant what I really want to say to the people I love.

Sandy- you are such a strong woman. You are so much stronger than I am. When I crumbled, you stood firm. I am so grateful for your support. I don't know how you do it with those girls. I would be so lost. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you all enough- I know that seems silly, seeing as I called almost every week, but sometimes that didn't seem like enough. Sometimes what I really needed to to cuddle Emmaline or hoist Susan onto my shoulders or race Miranda down the lane. You've raised them well, Sandy.

Miranda- my lovely warrior. You're like your father, always wanting to save people and do the right thing. You're headstrong, yes, but if you temper that with wisdom, you'll go farther than the rest of us. I just know it. Pursue your dreams, but be careful what you wish for. The life of a D.I. is not an easy one.

Emmaline- my genius dreamer. You are so intelligent and creative. I am continually amazed by you. Painting, writing, drawing, singing... when I think you can't become any more talented, you suddenly email me with your newest thing! While it is good to expand and grow, it is also good to be committed to something. When you find that one thing you're passionate, go for it! I know you'll be the best at whatever it is you set out to do.

Susan- my cheerful little bumblebee. Your smiles always make my day. I love watching you dance and can never figure out why you insist on me dancing with you when you know I've got two left feet. Whatever you do, wherever you go in life, keep on dancing. Also, even though you are fantastic at bouncing back after a fall, don't be afraid to cry. There are times when you just need to get everything out. That goes for your sisters and mum, too.

To everyone at the Yard- thanks for everything. You are all stellar, even those of you I don't particularly like. I couldn't have done this without you.

And finally, Greg- I know we didn't always see eye-to-eye, especially concerning Sherlock, but I'm glad to have worked beside you. I loved our private pub nights, playing rugby and football with you, and just talking. Thank you for all those times you covered for me during work. Thank you for being there when I broke down completely. Thank you for being the only one who never looked at me like I was crazy when I talked about Ryan like he was still here.

There's so much I want to say, but I just don't have the words for it. If I had to sum it all up in one statement, it would be this:

You are my hero.

-Iain Henry Dimmock

Lestrade held the paper with trembling hands. He wondered why the tear stains on the paper were so fresh considering the date on the paper until he realized that they were his own. He set the letter reverently on the desk and wiped his face.

He was getting too old for this job. It was bad enough seeing strangers' corpses, but when it was his comrades under fire...

The silver-haired man swallowed and tried to push away the memory of a pool of blood and blank, unseeing eyes. He thought that after Sherlock's death, he could never be so utterly undone.

He was wrong.

Greg Lestrade hadn't just lost a brother in arms- he had lost another son.

* * *

I know, the ending is kind of cheesy... but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please review if you have any questions, suggestions, or comments. :D


End file.
